Boek II: Aristoteles en Christos
Het Leven van Aristoteles Boek I: Dialogen Hoofdstuk I: De Geboorte Hoofdstuk II: De Openbaring Hoofdstuk III: De Ziel Hoofdstuk IV: Het Worden van de Ziel Hoofdstuk V: De Zwerftocht Hoofdstuk VI: De Meester Hoofdstuk VII: De Breuk Hoofdstuk VIII: De Eenheid Gods Hoofstuk IX: De Natuur van de Hemellichamen Hoofdstuk X: Het moraal Hoofdstuk XI: De Nachtmerrie Hoofdstuk XII: De Kluizenaar Hoofdstuk XIII: De Ontvangst bij Polyphilos Hoofdstuk XIV: De Jonge Filosoof Boek II: Panegyrici Panegyricus I - Over de Ziel Panegyricus II - "De l'étant en tant qu'étant" Panegyricus III - De kopie van de ideeën Panegyricus IV - De essentie van de zaken Boek III: Verhaal "de Collagène de Mégare" Hoofdstuk I Boek IV: Het beleg van Aornos Hoofdstuk I Hoofdstuk II Hoofdstuk III Hoofdstuk IV De Laatste Dagen van de Profeet Het Leven van Christos Proloog Hoofdstuk I Hoofdstuk II Hoofdstuk III Hoofdstuk IV Hoofdstuk V Hoofdstuk VI Hoofdstuk VII Hoofdstuk VIII Hoofdstuk IX En het was op deze wijze, gaande van dorp tot dorp, dat Christos het goede nieuws aan de menigten verspreidde die daar samenkwamen. Elke keer, werden de mensen getroffen door de juistheid en de macht van zijn woorden, zodat de bekendheid van Christos de Galileeër zich verspreidde, en zelfs de meest verre uithoeken van de Aarde bereikte, en de menigten in stijgende aantallen naar de plaatsen kwamen waar Christos sprak. Hij zei vaak: "Houdt van God zoals Hij ook van jou houdt en leef in vriendschap met anderen, zoals onderwezen aan u door Aristoteles" of "Gelooft in de liefde die God voor u heeft, en hou zo ook zelf van God." En hij zou ook zeggen: "Uw solidariteit zou geen grenzen moeten kennen! Houdt in gedachte, mijn vrienden, dat Aristoteles in een land van onverdraagzaamheid naar andere mensen leefde. Vandaag zou U moeten weten dat alle naties het recht hebben op respect, en hun inwoners op vrijheid en vriendschap." Ten slotte, besloot hij met: "Op de zelfde manier zouden de solidariteit en de vriendschap niet begrensd moeten worden door het geslacht. Omdat zowel de mannen als ook de vrouwen kinderen zijn van God, zijn zij ook als zodanig gelijkwaardig." Op zijn weg ontmoette hij vele zieken en gehandicapten, en we zagen buitengewone dingen toen: het was voor Christos genoeg dat als hij een melaatse of blinde man aanraakte dat zijn handicap zou verdwijnen. De zieken voelden zich weer levendig bij zijn nadering en vol van nieuwe hoop. De stomme begon te spreken, de dove personen te horen, de blinden te zien, de verlamden te lopen, en allen zegenden Christos en De Aller Hoogste, hen prijzend en dankend met heel hun hart. Op een dag vond onze kleine troep van pelgrims een man die erg leed, die terwijl op de weg was aangevallen. De man had niet meer genoeg kracht om verder te gaan. Hij had al een lange tijd niets meer gedronken. Toen keerde Christos zich naar de dorstige man, en zei tot hem: Het "licht, Licht, u bent het licht binnen het licht. Uw geloof maakt u lichtgevend en redt u! " We hadden geen water voor de arme man, maar Christos zei ons: "Dat is niet erg, hij zal gewoon uit mijn handen moeten drinken." En, feitelijk, knielde Christos, voegde zijn handen bijeen om er een soort van kop te maken, en bracht ze naar de lippen van ongelukkige. Toen, gebeurde er een ongelooflijk wonder, en de handen van Christos vulden zich met water voor de man om te drinken. Nadat hij had gedronken, hesen wij hem op onze schouders en namen hem meen naar het dorp waar hij leefde. En dit is slechts een voorbeeld van de vele buitengewone dingen die Christos deed toen we hem gezelschap hielden op zijn reizen. Deze dingen deed hij altijd op de meest normale manier, terwijl wij door de kracht werden gefascineerd die God in hem had gegeven. En wij vervolgden ons pad, vergezeld door de liefde en de waarheid van onze Messias terwijl hij ons vele gelijkenissen vertelde die in mijn geheugen gegraveerd zijn en die ik aan u zou willen ook overbrengen, mijn vrienden, wanneer ik gelegenheid daarvoor zal krijgen... We naderden Jeruzalem, de grote kruipende stad van een kosmopolitische en rijke bevolking van mensen. Hoofdstuk X Hoofdstuk XI Hoofdstuk XII Hoofdstuk XIII En ja! Deze man scheen in staat vele wonderen te verrichten. Zijn geloof was zo sterk dat hij in continue gemeenschap met De Aller Hoogste leek te zijn. Als wij probeerden hem te begrijpen, ondervroegen wij hem, en hij beantwoordde ons altijd, eindeloos: "Mijn vrienden, God leeft in alles omdat Hij de Schepper is, of dit nu zijn mensen of stukjes gras, vlinders, wolken, het waaien van de wind..." Maar Christos, in tegenstelling tot ons, scheen bijna goddelijke perfectie te bereiken; hij voelde het goddelijke bestaan met zulk een grote hoeveelheid geloof dat geen wonder voor hem onmogelijk leek te zijn. Aldus, na het geheimzinnige vertrek van de Romeinse militairen, die naar ik me nu realiseer gewoon weg zullen zijn gegaan om versterkingen te zoeken, begeleidde Christos ons naar een groot, rijk ingericht huis en een vrouw uit de midden klasse die daar voedsel, drank en onderkomen verkocht. Hij had besloten dat wij ons daar op die plek zouden vestigen tot de volgende dag. Nochtans, toen de dochter van onze gastgevers met een kruik wijn kwam om ons te bedienen zowel als het brood, herkende Christos haar. Het was Natchiachia, die hem eerder bij de menigte van luisteraars die nacht had toegesproken. Natchiachia goot de wijn in de beker van Christos, en vroeg hem: "Leraar, ik leid pijn met een diepe foltering van het hart. Ik zou u in uw lessen willen volgen, maar ik houd van een man die hier woont genaamd Yhonny. Ik hou van hem met een zuivere liefde, als een flonkerende diamant... Wat zegt Aristoteles over deze vraag en wat moet ik doen? " Christos antwoordde: "Wanneer twee wezens een zuivere liefde delen en zij wensen om onze soort door voortplanting te bestendigen, staat God hen, door het sacrament van het huwelijk, toe om hun liefde te leven. Deze zo zuivere liefde, ervaren in deugden, verheerlijkt God, omdat hij liefde is en de liefde waardoor de mensheid bestaat is de mooiste hulde die aan hem gebracht kan worden. Maar net als het doopsel is het huwelijk een verplichting voor het leven, Natchiachia, oordeelkundig geselecteerd, omdat in het geloof dat u en Yhonny gehuwd zullen zijn, u zich niet meer zal kunnen onttrekken." En deze laatste woorden sloegen diegenen die zich daar verzameld hadden met verbazing, omdat het tijdperk vol was met tegenstellingen... Natchiachia begon opnieuw: "Maar Meester, zullen wij sterk genoeg zijn om deze keuze te eerbiedigen en te leven zonder te zondigen? Toen antwoordde Christos: "Weet dat de mensen door hun aard twijfelen, en dat de liefde die zij hebben voor God en hun buren risico's met zich mee kan brengen net zoals veel andere dingen in het leven. Maar het deugdelijke leven is een ideaal waarnaar de mens moet streven. En op zijn pad kan hij door gebed worden geholpen. Gebed kan inderdaad het middel zijn om deze liefde waar nodig te versterken. Vergeet ook niet niet de macht van genade, die dankzij oprecht berouw wordt verleend. Christos draaide zich toen om naar ons, zijn apostelen, die hij als zijn bisschoppen had benoemd. Hij zei tot ons: "En jullie, mijn vrienden, aangezien u zich volledig aan God zult moeten wijden, zoals ik dat zelf ook doe, zal liefde op de manier die persoonlijk tussen mensen wordt gedeeld voor altijd verboden zijn voor jullie. U moet van de mensheid houden, en niet in het bijzonder van mensen. In dezen is het huwelijk niet voor u, noch enige seksuele activiteit." Aangezien bepaalde apostelen door deze regel werden teleurgesteld, begonnen zij onderling te mopperen en onplezierige woorden te mompelen. Christos keek naar hen, en onderrichtte hen: "Deze beperkingen zullen de prijs van uw verantwoordelijkheden zijn. Leer van in uzelf hoe van hen te houden, omdat zij u de gelegenheid zullen geven om uw heilige opdracht uit te voeren." Maar Daju wiens vlees zeer zwak was, bekeek Natchiachia met een blik vol lust. Bovendien had hij een jaloers temperament en waardeerde hij noch de vriendschap die Christos toonde aan de Centurion, noch de bijzondere welwillendheid die hij mij wegens mijn jeugdigheid betoonde. Dit is waarom hij opstond, woedend, en uitriep: "En waarom zou ik dat moeten eerbiedigen? Waarom zou ik moeten gehoorzamen gebaseerd op een verplichting die niet op mij betrekking heeft? U gaf ons de rol van bisschop, maar bewaakt jaloers het bevel van de Kerk voor uzelf." Dan antwoordde Christos hem, rustig: "Geheel ik zeg u: Ik houd het bevel omdat ik het meest geschikt ben om jullie te begeleiden. Langs de volledige weg die wij aflegden, ben ik als een vader geweest, een die voor u zorgde en u behoede. Maar het resultaat is vermoeidheid en arbeid, niet een verheven status. Mijn rol is moeilijk en zwaar... Ik word uitgeput omdat ik het gewicht van het lijden van alle mensen draag. "Maar jij, Daju, ik zie de woede op uw gezicht komen. Weet dat de taak die ik aan u heb toevertrouwd en aan anderen bijna net zo edel is, en ook moeilijk zal zijn. Voorts om u in uw taak bij te staan, zult u andere gidsen, andere herders kunnen benoemen die de verantwoordelijkheid over elke stad zullen hebben. En jullie zullen het zijn die zullen beslissen over mijn opvolger." Maar Daju was woedend. Hij was bedorven door het Schepsel zonder Naam omdat hij geen persoonlijk voordeel kon bereiken en hij verliet ons op dat moment. Christos keek naar zijn vertrekkend gedaante zonder wat te zeggen. Zijn blik viel toen op de Centurion, die toen nog met ons was, en wiens zwaard aan zijn zijde glansde. Christos keerde naar hem en specificeerde: "En u, Gracius, als ook u één van deze herders wilt worden die de kudde zal leiden, zult u uw zwaard terzijde moeten leggen, omdat de wapens bronnen van geweld zijn terwijl u de opdracht zult hebben om vriendschap te onderwijzen en de liefde van God." En hij herhaalde, toen, aan ons allen: "Dan, mijn apostelen, mijn geestelijken, om met u het pad te volgen dat ik u heb getoond, met jullie om hen te dopen die willen binnengaan in de gemeenschap van gelovigen van God, met u om als priesters te verordenen zij die zich volledig aan de liefde van God willen wijden, met u om de biecht van hen te horen die hun zonden gewassen willen worden, met u om hen te straffen die niet de liefde van God waardig konden zijn en door minstens elke Zondag prediken, zal de wil van De Aller Hoogste worden bereikt." Na dit hoofdstuk sprak Christos een lange tijd tot ons over zijn Kerk, de manier waarop hij het wilde, met een hoofd en takken, een levend lichaam. En het geheel rustend op een stevige basis; mensen van geloof. Ik nam nota, daarnaast, van al zijn aanbevelingen, mijn vrienden: deze zijn die die Titus en andere discipelen onderwezen en wijd, na hen the hebben uitgevoerd, verspreidden . Hoofdstuk XIV Hoofdstuk XV Hoofdstuk XVI Epiloog De 21 Wijsheden van Christos Categorie:Boek der Deugden